El Último Super Humano: Los Soldados Anónimos
by RedSS
Summary: Spin-off de El Último Super Humano. El T.D.C. no siempre fue aquella organización grande que hizo progresar a la humanidad. Bajo las raíces del grupo yace un charco de sangre tan rojo que su color se distorsiona hasta llegar al negro. Uno derramado por aquellos que se sacrificaron para hacer al T.D.C. lo que es hoy. Esta es su historia. Mención ocasional de personajes principales.
1. Prólogo

**Saludos a todos. Obviando lo que prácticamente es mi persona colgándose de un fanfic mucho más popular que los míos (aunque yo colaboré con este como **_**beta reader**_** y como consultor histórico), les doy la bienvenida a este **_**spin-off**_** de "El Último Super Humano", con un título provisional, y cuyo objetivo no es más que, como dice la descripción, explorar el mundo de la **_**Terra Defensio Cogere**_** en un ámbito más, por así decirlo, cercano al soldado y miembro común de esta organización. Espero que no sea necesario leer la historia principal para entender esto, porque así le abre la puerta a más lectores, pero el haberle leído de antemano seguramente hará más amena la experiencia.**

**Aclarar también que tengo el permiso de erendir para hacer esta historia (aunque si termina perteneciendo al canon o no dependerá de él).**

**Sin nada más que decir, vamos allá con el prólogo. Nos leemos en la nota de autor del final.**

"**Highschool DxD" y "El Último Super Humano" no me pertenecen. La historia original le pertenece a su respectivo autor y el fanfic principal le pertenece a erendir.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prólogo  
Las Raíces de lo que Somos Hoy**

_El T.D.C. es una organización secreta._

_Secreta, al menos, al humano común de la tierra._

_No nos conocen de nada, pero nos deben mucho. Muchos de los avances tecnológicos de las últimas décadas han sido obra nuestra, ya fuera directa o indirectamente. Obra de nuestros científicos e investigadores y de sus incontables horas de trabajo y desvelo, fruto de las incontables tazas de café acabadas y los estimulantes consumidos._

_¿Sabían aquellos hombres de ciencia que caminaban entre el límite de lo tecnológico y lo sobrenatural que nuestra organización les permitía no sobre exigirse? Pues claro que lo sabían. Pero no les importaba: empujaban hasta sus límites y más allá, incluso si les afectaba su salud. El beneficio final hacía que todos esos sacrificios valieran la pena._

_¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué quieres una prueba? De seguro que te gustaría saber quiénes son los responsables de ese coche eléctrico todoterreno que tienes en tu garaje. O de la reducción de la contaminación global por efecto de la huella de carbono. No hablemos de aquellos reactores de fusión nuclear, reactores cuyo material vino de nuestros laboratorios._

_¿Lo ves? Nos deben mucho más de lo que piensan, incluso en su vida cotidiana. Solamente que no lo saben porque hemos elegido que no lo sepan._

_Pero siempre hay un motivo para las cosas, ¿no?_

_Nuestros científicos e investigadores se esforzaron incontables días y noches, es verdad. Pero… ¿Quiénes les dieron los fondos y las instalaciones para hacer esos avances? No fue un camino de rosas, pero si hubiera tenido tantas trabas como otros grupos en la época, entonces seguramente no estaríamos tan avanzados como lo estamos hoy._

_Los países del mundo nos financiaron durante esos turbios años. Nos ayudaron a crecer y desarrollarnos hasta que logramos levantarnos en nuestras propias piernas. Claro que no fue fácil lograr que nos dejaran hacerlo, pero lo hicimos. ¡Punto para nosotros!_

…

_Hay un punto que te inquieta, ¿no es así? Si estaban tratando en el límite entre lo tecnológico y lo sobrenatural… ¿Quiénes eran esos sobrenaturales de los que hablamos?_

_Bueno, todas las especies de las que has oído hablar en la mitología y el folklor. Nada más y nada menos que ellos, por más raro que te parezca._

_¿Ángeles celestiales y caídos? Claro que existen. Tenemos ahora relaciones cordiales con ellos… o al menos con algunos. No se puede tener de todo en esta vida, ¿verdad?_

_¿Demonios? Por supuesto. Tenían bastante influencia en el mundo humano hasta hace unas pocas décadas, y hasta el día de hoy tienen más que un poco restante._

_¿Youkais? No suelen salir de los países orientales. Apenas tratamos con ellos, la verdad. Suelen mantenerse para si mismos._

_¿Dioses? Ah, ellos. Aquí los conocemos como Semi-Dioses. El motivo no creo que te interese, pues nos referimos a lo mismo. Es más una costumbre aquí el llamarlos así. Van cada uno a su propio negocio, por lo que no tenemos mucho contacto con ellos._

_Y, como aquellos que acabo de mencionar, muchos otros seres existen en el mundo. El que no lo hayas sabido hasta ahora tiene que ver con el secretismo que lo rodea todo. Pero existen, si, aunque ya no se meten tanto en asuntos humanos como antaño._

_Felicidades. Con lo que he dicho hasta ahora ya sabes más que el 95% de la población mundial humana. Puedes sentirte orgulloso._

_Pero ahora llegamos a otro asunto._

_Para investigar en aquella barrera que separa lo científico-tecnológico y lo sobrenatural, nuestros científicos e investigadores tuvieron que exponerse mucho a aquellas cosas. Y te lo aseguro, en aquel tiempo no nos miraban como iguales ni nos respetaban en lo más mínimo como ahora. Alguien tenía que protegerlos y combatir la influencia sobrenatural en el mundo, cada vez más poderosa por el minuto y que ya en más de una ocasión había intervenido, ya fuera secreta o abiertamente._

_¿Y quienes los protegían? Mejor dicho, conociendo los acontecimientos que ocurrieron: ¿Quiénes lucharon contra los sobrenaturales y permitieron que el mundo se librara de su influencia?_

_Porque si, muy lastimosamente para varios que querían llevarse la gloria, mucho del proceso científico se debía a los aportes del General Hyoudo. Eso no puede negarse. Pero él rara vez hacía algo que no fuera ayudar a los esfuerzos científicos o a dirigir la organización desde la cima._

_Entonces… ¿Quiénes empuñaban las armas y se lanzaban contra las criaturas que desafiaban toda lógica y razón?_

_Ahí es donde entramos nosotros._

_Los soldados anónimos que ayudamos a levantar esto hasta donde está hoy._

_Porque, por mucho que no lo quiera escuchar la prensa y los lectores de historias heroicas de fantasía, el soldado promedio no tenía habilidades inmensas ni un don de nacimiento ni un poder que lo dejaba notoriamente arriba en la escala de poder._

_¡Demonios, algunos ni siquiera tenían algo de eso! ¡Varios eran humanos normales que apenas y sabían usar un arma mejor que otros soldados de alrededor del mundo!_

_Y si bien el General Hyoudo tiene todo el derecho de llevarse gran parte del crédito por todo lo logrado, pese a que no le guste admitirlo, él es muy consciente de que tampoco pudo hacerlo solo. Una organización no puede existir con una sola persona, después de todo._

_Esta es la historia de los que ayudamos a levantar esta organización. Los que respondieron al llamado anónimo y secreto hecho por sus gobiernos con tal de defender a la humanidad de un mundo sobrenatural que ya llevaba mucho campando a sus anchas. Esta es la historia de aquellos que, sin nada más que perder salvo sus propias vidas, dejaron atrás su país, su familia y, en ocasiones, su identidad, con tal de servir a una causa que quedaría olvidada por los anales de la historia, salvo los propios que solo leerán aquellos que vinieron después de ellos._

_Porque no hay que confundirse. Varios formaron familias dentro o fuera de la organización, es verdad. Pero eso fue después. Fueron años turbios los primeros, y sin muchos sacrificios no hubiera sido posible lograr lo que se alcanzó después._

_Esa cara brillante de una organización en la que muchas cosas están permitidas no se hubiera logrado sin las incontables muertes que le precedieron._

_Y sin aquellas personas que plantaron cara ante la adversidad, tanto de aquellos seres sobrenaturales como de sus propios pares humanos que desaprobaban o miraban en menos su actuar, tampoco habríamos crecido hasta lo que somos hoy._

_Esta es su historia._

_La historia oculta del T.D.C._

…

_¡Ups! Hablé demasiado…_

…

…

…

…_lo siento…_

_**¡PAM!**_

_*THUD*_

_._

_._

_._

Grabación encontrada en los archivos ocultos de un oficial del T.D.C. fallecido en servicio. Fecha desconocida.

.

.

.

**¡Y bienvenidos al final de este prólogo!**

**Honestamente, no sé cómo saldrá esta historia, ni cuanto la lograré avanzar. Pero le tengo fe, y espero atraiga lectores tanto fans del fanfic original de erendir como otros lectores casuales que estén pasando por aquí.**

**(Esa fue una muy penosa forma de pedir reviews, lo sé).**

**Como sea, espero les haya gustado, y nos leemos en otra ocasión.**

**RedSS.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1  
El Origen de la Leyenda**

**.**

**Zurich, Suiza.  
Enero, 1946**

– Hemos sido instruidos por el gobierno de Nuestra Majestad, la Iglesia de Inglaterra y por la casa Pendragon sobre nuestra labor en la tarea de combatir la intervención sobrenatural en el mundo humano como parte de este grupo. Hemos sido también instruidos respecto a la existencia de los seres sobrenaturales y de sus capacidades por parte de veteranos de la guerra, así como de las formas más adecuadas de combatirlos – informó, a la vez que él y el resto de su grupo se cuadraban y se llevaban la mano a la sien.

Aquel era el último grupo en indicar cuanto se les había dicho por parte de sus propias autoridades.

Al igual que con los otros, la sala se volvió a llenar de murmullos y comentarios por lo bajo.

"_Malditos ingleses_" era el comentario oído más notoriamente ante su explicación. Hyoudo escogió ignorar dicho comentario para luego dirigirse a la totalidad de los presentes, carraspeando ruidosamente para llamar su atención. No fue una tarea sencilla, puesto que los ocupantes presentes superaban fácilmente las doscientas personas, pero logró hacerlo gracias al poco volumen de las palabras compartidas entre los miembros de los distintos grupos.

– Veo que todos saben bien el por qué están aquí y contra qué nos enfrentamos. Ahora les explicaré lo que pasará a continuación. Quiero que quede claro que cualquiera que no quiera tomar parte de esto es libre de retirarse y volver a su patria sin consecuencias: nadie estará aquí en contra de su voluntad, y al ser algo secreto no habrá ningún efecto si deciden volver a sus unidades anteriores. Si fueron obligados por sus gobiernos y desean volver entonces yo razonaré con ellos. ¿Entendieron todos?

Un murmullo aprobatorio recorrió la sala.

– Bien.

– Ustedes están aquí porque serán los primeros miembros de una nueva organización surgida desde la colaboración de las naciones del mundo para defender a la raza humana del mundo sobrenatural. Esta unidad, llamada _Terra Defensio Cogere_, es la heredera del legado de aquel grupo de soldados bajo mi mando que combatió al ejército sobrenatural del eje durante la última guerra. Los soldados a mi lado son tres de aquellos que pelearon contra las hordas sobrenaturales enemigas alemanas y japonesas: mayor de la Cruz – señaló a un castaño con rasgos ibéricos, primero en la fila de tres personas ubicada junto a él, – mayor Raymond Patinkin – su mano ahora se dirigió a un pelirrojo de ojos verdes, segundo en la formación – y el coronel Baum – finalizó con un rubio notoriamente alto también de ojos azules, el más alejado de su persona. Los tres llevaban uniformes norteamericanos con los detalles de sus respectivos rangos en ellos, un claro contraste respecto a Hyoudo y su esposa, que se encontraba junto a él, quienes llevaban ropas civiles comunes.

Si con la presencia de los primeros había cierta molestia en algunos de los presentes, con el nombre del último las reacciones se volvieron desconfiadas del todo, especialmente por parte de aquellos que habían combatido contra Alemania directamente. Ya habiendo lidiado con una situación similar anteriormente, Hyoudo los atajó de golpe.

– Antes de que comenten cualquier cosa, deben saber que el coronel Baum luchó valientemente junto a nosotros durante toda la guerra. Odió el régimen nazi en Alemania con igual o incluso más intensidad que ustedes, por lo que no duden en que su lealtad está más que probada.

El recelo no desapareció, pero al menos nadie lo manifestó abiertamente.

Una mano se alzó entre la soldadesca.

– General Hyoudo – el que había hablado era un soldado perteneciente al grupo proveniente de la Unión Soviética. Por sus insignias deducía era un suboficial, probablemente un sargento. – ¿Puedo preguntar el porqué de la razón de ser de este grupo? La guerra ya ha acabado y los sobrenaturales que supuestamente apoyaban al eje han sido derrotados. No veo motivos para el resurgir de este grupo, si es que existió en primer lugar.

Su pregunta fue acompañada por un asentimiento o gruñido afirmativo de varios de los presentes. Era de esperarse que hubiera cierta resistencia por parte de los miembros del país comunista: la doctrina política en la que basaban todo su estilo de vida era atea, por lo que aceptar que existían seres sobrenaturales era un duro golpe para ellos.

– Es simple. No porque la guerra haya acabado significa que los sobrenaturales se hayan retirado de la Tierra o que dejen de meterse en asuntos humanos. Ahora mismo Europa es un caos en medio de la ruina, y es un perfecto caso para que los sobrenaturales más codiciosos extiendan sus garras o influencia sobre las personas. Y aunque no fuera gracias al desorden dejado atrás por el conflicto, no podemos asegurarnos de que simplemente vayan a mantenerse ajenos a todo lo ocurrido. Eso lo han sabido ver los líderes del mundo y por ende han decidido reactivar esta unidad, comenzando aquí en Europa. ¿Ha quedado claro? – Otro murmullo afirmativo recorrió la estancia. – Bien. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Otra mano se alzó, esta vez perteneciente a un miembro del grupo proveniente de Francia.

– ¿En qué consistirán nuestras labores? Además, ¿seremos entrenados de alguna forma? Escuché que el grupo original tuvo que someterse a un duro entrenamiento que duró bastante tiempo.

– Me alegra que lo preguntes – Hyoudo se volvió a dirigir al público de la sala en general. – Si todo sale bien, tendrán un entrenamiento de varios meses para adaptarse a las formas de combatir contra lo sobrenatural. Luego de eso se dividirán en equipos y operarán patrullando las zonas donde haya mayor actividad no humana, a la vez que ayudan a levantar la que será nuestra base aquí en Suiza. Su entrenamiento estará a cargo de nosotros, hasta que consideremos que están listos. ¿Algo más?

Una tercera mano se levantó, esta vez originándose en el grupo estadounidense.

– Todos, o al menos la mayoría de nosotros, provenimos de los ejércitos de nuestros respectivos países. ¿Qué sucederá con nuestros rangos y armas? ¿Tendremos los mismos beneficios, paga y demás cosas?

– Uhm… una cosa a la vez. Primero, todos ustedes conservarán su rango actual, aunque usaremos una escala jerárquica simplificada a la que adaptaremos todos los rangos que sean exclusivos de su país. Respecto a las armas, usaremos armamento donado por los países que nos patrocinan, el que luego será modificado por mi persona con ventajas para ayudarles a combatir a lo sobrenatural. Y respecto al sueldo… de momento estará a cargo de sus países. Una vez esta organización esté andando como debe, nosotros asumiremos todas las labores logísticas y administrativas.

No había terminado de hablar cuando una cuarta mano se alzó.

–¿Solo seremos nosotros? Me parece muy poca gente para cubrir toda Europa.

– Ustedes son solo el primer grupo. Cada cierto tiempo llegarán más soldados de distintos países, los que se irán agregando a nuestras fuerzas…

La ronda de preguntas y respuestas siguió ininterrumpidamente durante varios minutos más. Una vez que Hyoudo hubiera determinado que había sido suficiente, desplegó un mapa de la zona y les indicó el lugar donde debían dirigirse en dos días para comenzar su instrucción, para luego despedirlos. Una vez se hubiera evacuado la sala, salvo el grupo en el escenario, este rompió en suspiros cansados.

– Me había olvidado de lo rígidos que podíamos ser los militares – comentó Patinkin, masajeándose los hombros. – Pero en serio, ¿y este ambiente? Nosotros no éramos así… ¿verdad?

– Claro que no, Raymond – respondió Hyoudo, simplemente relajándose en su lugar a la vez que soltaba una pequeña risita. – Ustedes comenzaron a pelear de inmediato, por no decir que eran muchos menos y todos compartíamos una sola mansión. Además, ya estábamos en guerra. Era más sencillo controlarlos – el grupo estalló en risas al recordar aquellas fechas, cuando el T.D.C. original estaba recién reunido y empezando su entrenamiento. – Menudo grupo de eficaces soldados inadaptados me entregaron en aquel entonces.

– Aun así… esto huele mal. Hay mucha tensión en el aire, y con tantos soldados en un mismo lugar… – comentó de la Cruz, ojeando el salón donde estuvieran los invitados. – Sin mencionar que ahora todos son soldados, no como antes que solo algunos lo eran. Algo me dice que tendremos más de una pelea aquí dentro de poco.

– No deberíamos tener problemas si son soldados profesionales como dicen que son – respondió Baum, ojeando unos papeles. – Casi todos vienen de unidades especiales o de élite. Deberíamos estar bien.

– Espero que sí, amigo. Espero que sí…

El trío uniformado abandonó el escenario. El matrimonio quedó solo allí, el marido Issei con una mirada pensativa, su esposa Keira observándolo contemplativa.

– ¿Hay algo en tu mente, cariño?

– ¿Uh? No, nada importante. Es solo que…

– ¿Solo qué?

– Es solo que… algo que me dice que los sobrenaturales no nos dejarán tanto tiempo tranquilos como para entrenarlos adecuadamente.

– Pero de seguro nos dejarán algunos meses… ¿verdad?

– Eso espero, Keira. Eso espero…

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Los ánimos eran peligrosos en aquel descampado a las afueras de Zurich. La tensión estaba en el aire, y no era para menos: todos los presentes allí eran soldados, de lo mejor que tenían que ofrecer sus respectivos países, pero aquello era solo parte del motivo. No, la verdadera razón por la cual aquellos múltiples pares de ojos no paraban de vigilarse atentamente era debido a su procedencia.

Y las relaciones que aquello conllevaba.

Las palabras de su futura camaradería por parte del que ahora era su general no hacían mucho para calmarlos, y cierto recelo se mantenía entre los distintos grupos claramente distinguidos entre sí, ya fuera por sus uniformes, rasgos físicos o idioma. Salvo algunas excepciones, todos los presentes parecían dispuestos a saltar sobre la garganta del otro y degollarlo en el lugar mismo.

No iba a ser la primera vez que hubieran hecho eso durante sus vidas, de todas formas.

El grupo de cinco que les hiciera la introducción a su nueva labor, acompañados esta vez de una criatura semejante a un lobo, apareció entremedio de la masa de soldados sin previo aviso, provocando violentas reacciones de sorpresa de los que se encontraban cerca, los que llevaron sus manos a las armas que no llevaban consigo. Esto fue observado con una mirada aprobatoria de los oficiales superiores del anterior T.D.C., asintiendo de forma esperanzada.

– Veo que tienen buenos reflejos. Eso es esperanzador – fue el comentario que salió de la boca de Hyoudo en lo que sus subordinados organizaban a la soldadesca presente. – Pero todavía tenemos que trabajar para mejorarlos.

– ¿Cómo piensas entrenarlos? – Le oyó preguntar a su esposa, con cierta curiosidad. – No creo que los sometas al mismo entrenamiento intensivo al que hiciste pasar al grupo original, sobre todo por las consecuencias que acarrea.

– No, la verdad es que no. Como ya no nos enfrentamos a un ejército o a un grupo con una estructura como tal, sino que a grupos pequeños dispersos, mi idea es un entrenamiento más ligero y que saque provecho de que esta vez somos más personas con el mismo poder de fuego, pese a que ahora son solo humanos normales.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tome eso?

– Unos pocos meses cuando menos. ¿Tal vez un año?

Su conversación fue interrumpida por Patinkin. Los nuevos, siendo vigilados de cerca por el compañero más longevo de Issei, el lobo híbrido Draugh, habían sido formados y esperaban sus palabras. Reuniendo la energía y aire necesarios para hablar fuertemente y auxiliado por el efecto auditivo de estar en un valle bastante encajonado, Issei empezó a explicar la que sería la nueva rutina de formación de aquellos soldados.

– Este entrenamiento tiene algunos objetivos fundamentales: primero, llevarlos hasta el límite de las capacidades físicas humanas y, eventualmente y con el tiempo adecuado, superarlas; segundo, mejorar sus reflejos y reacciones; tercero, adaptarlos al combate contra enemigos sobrenaturales; y cuarto, reentrenarlos en el uso de todo tipo de armas para mejorar sus resultados en los enfrentamientos que les esperan. – Ante aquel último estamento una ola de murmullos recorrió las filas con un notorio deje de burla. ¿Entrenarlos a ellos, veteranos del conflicto más sangriento en la historia humana, en el uso de las armas que llevaban años usando? ¡Ridículo!

Pero Issei no se amilanó ante lo que percibía. Una pequeña demostración bastaría para demostrarles la diferencia entre combatir seres sobrenaturales que desafiaban las leyes de la física y combatir a otros humanos, aunque esperaba no tener que repetir la demostración para cada uno de los presentes. En aquel caso nunca terminarían, considerando que en el futuro próximo llegarían más futuros miembros enviados por la Organización de las Naciones Unidas.

– Su rutina de entrenamiento, hasta que nos lleguen los envíos de armas que pedimos, consistirá en ejercicios físicos de alta intensidad para mejorar su resistencia y reflejos. Una vez lleguen las armas empezaremos con las prácticas de tiro y de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, enfatizando un enemigo de capacidades muy superiores a las propias. Partiremos mañana al amanecer, pero primero… – señaló unos paquetes cercanos al grupo que nadie había visto aparecer, vigilados por el sonriente lobo de gran tamaño, y que decididamente podían asegurar que hace unos segundos no estaban allí. – …tendrán que armar sus tiendas de campaña. Andando, que no tenemos todo el día.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Marzo, 1946**

Dos meses habían pasado desde que el nuevo T.D.C. hubiera empezado su entrenamiento contra los seres sobrenaturales. Con dos nuevos grupos de soldados, uno al mes, enviados por las Naciones Unidas, la dotación empezaba a parecerse a la de un batallón pequeño. Pese a que los resultados prácticos iniciales eran mejores a lo esperado, en parte por la veteranía y experiencia de la tropa, y el entrenamiento físico avanzaba a un muy buen ritmo, había ciertas cosas que provocaban que los miembros originales de la organización tuvieran ganas de estrellar su cabeza contra un muro o una mesa.

Repetidamente.

Donde más destacaba ese aspecto era en el campo de tiro. Los soldados, acostumbrados a años de lucha contra otros humanos y bien versados en su mayoría en acabar con estos con armas con las que eran familiares, tenían notorios fallos en cumplir las metas impuestas por sus instructores para cada ejercicio. Tuvieron que utilizar medidas tales como prohibir armas con las que fueran familiares para lograr cierta eficacia en la instrucción, y luego cambiar a las armas conocidas para llevar los conocimientos adquiridos a buen puerto. Los principales exponentes de este problema eran los que más tiempo habían entrenado a usar sus armas o tenían experiencia con todo tipo de armamento, tales como los francotiradores y comandos, respectivamente.

Y el siguiente problema era la separación de los miembros de la futura unidad de control sobrenatural. Pese al tiempo pasado, y a las acciones que realizaban los instructores para controlar a los soldados, simplemente no se lograba dar fin a la atmósfera hostil que caía sobre el campamento cuando las horas de práctica terminaban, y a veces incluso durante estas. La fuente de conflictos sencillamente era demasiado grande, o demasiado profunda, para lidiar con ella eficazmente en tan poco tiempo. La gran cantidad de hombres tampoco ayudaba, y pese a que algunos sí eran comprensivos con sus pares y ayudaban a aligerar el ambiente, sencillamente la actitud general se prestaba para que en cualquier momento estallara una pelea generalizada que convirtiera en inmanejable el campamento en el que se encontraban.

– Esto está siendo más duro de lo que pensé – fue el comentario del mayor Sebastián Hernández de la Cruz, en lo que tomaba un sorbo de agua y leía flojamente un periódico en francés dentro de la tienda que compartían los tres oficiales. – Simplemente se niegan a cooperar entre ellos.

– ¿Esperabas que fuera un paseo de rosas? – Le inquirió el mayor Raymond Patinkin, con una ceja levantada mientras leía un libro en su lengua natal.

– Para nada, pero bien que podrían ayudarnos a hacer la experiencia más llevadera – respondió el hispano, girando la cabeza al oír a alguien entrar a la tienda. Ese alguien resultó ser el coronel Verner Baum, quien iba negando con la cabeza antes de sentarse sobre su catre de campaña.

– Casi se vuelan la cabeza en el campo de tiro hace una hora – comentó, mostrándose agotado. – No solo no parecen dispuestos a acercarse: sus propios gobiernos les dan motivos para no cooperar entre ellos.

– ¿? ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Patinkin, siendo respondido por de la Cruz.

– Habla del discurso de Stalin el mes pasado – reveló, recibiendo un gesto afirmativo del alemán. – Básicamente, el muy cabrón anunció públicamente que una guerra entre el este comunista y el occidente capitalista no solo era probable, sino que inevitable, y que por este motivo la Unión Soviética debía rearmarse todo lo posible a fin de estar lista para cuando dicha guerra lleguase. Seguramente los soldados de los países amenazados estén deseosos de volver a sus naciones para ayudar en el esfuerzo bélico, si es que esta guerra se desata finalmente, y los de la Unión Soviética quieran regresar para apoyar el futuro esfuerzo bélico. Lo más mortificados son los que proviene de los países que quedarían en medio: ya han sufrido varias guerras en los últimos treinta años, y no quieren agregar una más a la lista.

– Santo Dios… estos líderes no hacen más que echarle más leña al fuego. ¿Tanto les cuesta llevarse bien?

– No estoy seguro de esto, pero parece que en la reunión de los líderes donde le pidieron a Hyoudo que creara el T.D.C. después de la guerra, Truman y Stalin no se hablaron y apenas se dignaron a cruzar miradas.

– Sin mencionar que Estados Unidos tiene "la bomba" y la URSS no. Los yankees básicamente puede hacer lo que les dé en gana sin repercusiones.

La tienda quedó en silencio unos instantes.

– Ya que hablamos de generar peleas…

– ¿Hum? – Ambos mayores miraron al coronel, quien se encontraba pensativo sobre su catre. – ¿En qué piensas?

– Algo que probablemente no les guste.

– Dispara.

– … podríamos reclutar soldados alemanes para nuestra causa.

De la Cruz escupió el agua que tenía en la boca, la cual cayó sobre un _shockeado_ Patinkin que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo ante el evento. Ambos se miraron entre si antes se encarar al alemán, quien les observaba entre expectante y divertido por sus reacciones, aunque con cierto deje de preocupación ante sus respuestas.

– Estas de coña… ¿verdad?

– No del todo. Piénsalo: fueron de los mejores soldados del conflicto, tienen mucha experiencia, su país ya no existe y son muchos los que no tienen nada mejor que hacer. También eran unos de los que tenían las mayores investigaciones respecto al mundo sobrenatural, aunque fuera solo en algunos aspectos.

– Seguro que los gobiernos te tiran abajo la iniciativa…

– Los franceses reclutan alemanes para su menguado ejército y los Estados Unidos, la Unión Soviética y el Reino Unido están compitiendo por ver quién secuestra la mayor cantidad de científicos y exoficiales nazis. Sería demasiado hipócrita de su parte. Además, probablemente solo nos restrinjan reclutar a ex miembros de las SS como soldados.

– Aun así…

La discusión se vio interrumpida por la llegada de Keira, la esposa de Issei. Esta les hizo un gesto urgido para que la siguieran, antes de desaparecer a una gran velocidad por el campamento. El trío se miró antes de tomar sus cosas y seguirla.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

El grupo llegó a las afueras del campamento en cuestión de segundos, no en menor parte gracias a la velocidad sobrehumana adquirida por su entrenamiento. Allí se encontraron con una de las escenas que más temían ver desde que comenzaran nuevamente la iniciativa del T.D.C., y una que, aunque si cerca, nunca alcanzaron a ver hecha realidad en su propio entrenamiento.

Una pelea generalizada a puño limpio entre los soldados de los distintos países.

Fácilmente el número de luchadores superaba las cinco docenas. Pese a que la variedad de uniformes no era mucha, las banderas que llevaban consigo si lo eran: Estados Unidos, Unión Soviética, Francia, Reino Unido, Polonia, España, Países Bajos e Italia se encontraban allí mezclados, enzarzados en un brutal combate donde no escaseaban las patadas y rasguños. A un costado el grupo logró visualizar a Hyoudo, quien, acompañado de Draugh, observaba de cierta forma decepcionado el evento tras una máscara de indiferencia que sus subalternos aprendieron a interpretar con el tiempo. Acercándose a paso acelerado, los tres oficiales se reunieron con su jefe y líder.

– Hyoudo – le llamó la atención Baum, logrando atraer su mirada a los recién llegados. – Keira nos dijo que viniéramos lo más rápido posible. ¿Qué necesitas que hagamos?

– ¿Los dejamos pelear hasta que se cansen y luego los separamos? – Sugirió Raymond, observando con cierta aprehensión el campo de batalla en el que se había transformado el lugar.

– No – dictaminó Issei, observando con ojo experto. – Si los dejamos ser se unirán otros, y al paso que va esto se matarán antes de que intervengamos.

– No puede ser tan malo… ¿verdad?

– Puede serlo – vaticinó de la Cruz, con cierto pesar. – Llevan años haciendo la guerra. ¿Crees que nunca pelearon desarmados contra el enemigo, el que, dicho sea de paso, también era humano? Entrarán en un trance de combate y no pararán hasta que su enemigo esté muerto o los fuercen fuera de la pelea. Si no los detenemos ahora, tendremos que enterrar diez cuerpos mañana.

De la Cruz hablaba desde la experiencia, y los otros dos oficiales asintieron ante sus palabras: de los tres humanos normales que eran ellos, Sebastián era el único que había luchado contra otros seres humanos en una guerra convencional, durante el conflicto civil en su país. La triste experiencia le permitía, sin embargo, ser una voz de la razón en ocasiones como esta, usualmente evitando que las cosas escalaran.

– Pues entonces vamos de una vez. Antes de que esto pase a peor – ordenó Hyoudo, liderando a los tres oficiales y a su esposa al interior de la masa de hombres.

Separar a los furiosos soldados de aquella pelea masiva no fue tarea fácil. El exiguo número de los oficiales del T.D.C. provocaba que, incluso después de separar a un grupo, al cambiar su atención a otros estos volvieran a chocar entre sí, perpetuando el conflicto. Gracias, sin embargo, a las cualidades sobrehumanas de ellos cinco, al cabo de varios minutos, y con la ayuda de algunos voluntarios (que solo se dignaron a separar a sus compatriotas y a mantenerlos fuera de la pelea), la batalla en el borde del campamento había terminado, aunque no fuera pacíficamente.

Eso no hizo nada para eliminar el odio, el que, para pesar de los oficiales superiores, solo parecía haber aumentado.

Una vez hubieran obligado a todos a volver a sus tiendas, enviado a los heridos al improvisado hospital de campaña, y aplicando ley marcial sobre el campamento, solo ahí el grupo se juntó a discutir que podían hacer para evitar que la recién naciente organización colapsara sobre sí misma por obra y gracia de sus propios hombres. Draugh fue enviado a patrullar el campamento, en lo que el grupo de oficiales y la única mujer presente se enfrascaban en una seria conversación.

\- ¿No podemos simplemente enviarlos de vuelta? A este paso nunca aprenderán a cooperar entre ellos – preguntó Raymond, ligeramente desesperado. Issei negó con la cabeza en lo que Baum explicaba porque aquella medida no serviría.

\- Estos son de unidades de élite. Si pedimos más de la misma procedencia el problema se repetirá, y no se mencione que podría ocurrir si vienen de tropas más normales. No podemos tomar ese riesgo.

\- ¿Y de otros países?

\- Estos son los únicos con soldados entrenados en la guerra en cantidades suficientes. Tomar soldados de otros países no tan politizados o polarizados podría servir a largo plazo, pero necesitamos efectivos experimentados con los que montar una fuerza rápida. Tener de múltiples nacionalidades es lo más eficaz para evitar que las Naciones Unidas nos acusen de favoritismo y que los distintos países que nos apoyan no nos quiten su ayuda – replicó Keira, sentada al lado de su marido.

\- Hum…

\- Hablando de eso, Hyoudo, quería hacerte una pregunta.

El oriental giró la cabeza hacia Baum, ligeramente intrigado, pero ya con una idea de que era lo que le iba a preguntar el alemán. Los otros dos oficiales observaron en silencio, expectantes de si lo que saldría de los labios del coronel era lo que ellos temían que iba a decir.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Cuál es?

\- Estuve hablando con Raymond y Sebastian… y pensamos-

\- Pensaste, querrás decir – le corrigió el español, serio.

\- … sí, bueno, pensé – continuó, sin amilanarse. – Qué tal vez podríamos reclutar a algunos alemanes en nuestras filas.

Issei cerró los ojos y pareció sumirse en pensamiento ante la mirada expectativa de los tres oficiales. Con un suspiro, los abrió de nuevo, encarando a Baum quien le esperaba ligeramente temeroso.

\- Creo que entiendo la razón por la que lo propones, pero lo preguntaré de igual forma. ¿Por qué?

\- Son tropas experimentadas, fueron las mejores del conflicto en varios aspectos y hay disponibles en gran cantidad gracias al fin de la guerra. Saben usar bien las armas germanas que hay en abundancia al colapsar el _Heer_. Su país ya no existe, por lo que nos ahorra algunos problemas, y con el caos imperante no tendríamos problemas en hacerlos "desaparecer" oficialmente para que trabajen para nosotros – expuso, enumerando sus puntos pacientemente, pese a que se notaba su disgusto por lo último dicho. – Además, puede que varios quieran hacer algo para pagar por los crímenes cometidos por la nación durante la guerra.

\- Hum… ya veo… - la mirada analítica no desapareció de los ojos del Hyoudo en ningún momento. – ¿Y qué hay de los otros miembros del campamento? Eso provocaría molestias. No se hable de las Naciones Unidas.

\- Las Naciones Unidas no tienen mucho derecho a objetarnos algo como eso: no cuando ellos mismos compiten por los restos humanos y materiales de lo que era el Tercer Reich – contrapuso el coronel. – Francia los enrola en sus tropas; USA, Reino Unido y la URSS buscan a sus científicos; oficiales alemanes son entrevistados respecto a las formas de combatir contra el otro lado del Telón de Acero… sencillamente no tienen cara para negarnos eso.

\- ¿Y qué hay de nuestros soldados?

\- Podemos ocultar a los alemanes. Decir que son de otro país, tenerlos en otro lugar… lo que sea que sirva, supongo. Alemania no es el único lugar donde se habla el idioma.

\- Ya veo… pensaste bien el asunto, por lo que veo. Pero tendremos que esperar a ver como se desarrollan las cosas por el momento.

\- Podríamos enrolarlos como fuerza de seguridad interna – sugirió Sebastián, sorprendiendo al grupo. – Podríamos decir que son austriacos, suizos, holandeses o lo que sea, de modo que no sea sospechoso que hablen alemán y se vean como ellos. Respecto a usarlos como tropa… no estoy tan seguro, pero podría funcionar.

\- Es una buena idea… - reconoció Issei, pensativo. En su cabeza analizaba los posibles resultados de la gestión, así como lo que podría devenir en el futuro producto de aquello. – Bien, hablaré con las Naciones Unidas respecto al tema. Ustedes mientras tanto sigan con el entrenamiento de la tropa hasta que sepamos qué hacer con toda esta pelea. Partiré mañana a primera hora. ¿Preguntas?

El trío se miró entre sí, negando a la vez.

\- Bien. Ahora pueden irse a dormir – los oficiales empezaron a hacer su camino hacia la entrada de la tienda, cuando el oriental les volvió a llamar la atención. – Ah, y Sebastian – el hispano levantó la mirada para indicar que le escuchaba, puesto que los tres se habían girado ante las palabras del Hyoudo. – Te toca la vigilancia nocturna inicial hoy – un coro de risas por parte de sus dos camaradas rodeó al hispano, quien, rodando los ojos, aunque sonriente, los dio un ligero golpe a cada uno antes de salir los tres de la tienda.

Issei sencillamente se recostó en su cama, repasando los argumentos dados por el alemán y creando otros nuevos en su cabeza, su esposa sentada en la cama de enfrente sencillamente observándolo ser.

Algún día los esfuerzos del presente darían frutos, se repetía. Solo debía esperar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Abril, 1946**

\- _Halt! Halt genau dort an!_

El grupo de soldados estadounidenses frenó sus pasos súbitamente, girándose hacia sus perseguidores con odio en los ojos y las manos en alto. Alcanzándolos en poco tiempo, una patrulla de soldados vistiendo un uniforme gris los rodeó por completo antes de pedirles sus identificaciones. Murmurando maldiciones, los uniformados verde oliva les cedieron temporalmente sus documentos de identidad a los usuarios de habla germana, quienes los revisaron brevemente antes de devolvérselos y que uno de ellos les dijera, en un inglés roto, que debían volver a su sección del campamento. Gruñendo, y con vistazos rápidos a las armas que llevaba consigo la patrulla, el grupo atrapado redirigió sus pasos hacia su propia sección del campamento ante la atenta mirada de sus vigilantes.

Escenas como aquella se repetían cada cierto rato en el campamento de la fuerza anti sobrenatural internacional que era el nuevo T.D.C. de Issei Hyoudo. Apenas habían pasado dos semanas desde la llegada de los primeros guardias "suizos" al campamento, los que, para desgana de los instructores, a los veteranos soldados no les costó mucho darse cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de con quienes estaban lidiando en realidad. Ni que decir, el hecho de que los derrotados fueran quienes hacían de guardias en el campamento era algo que molestaba a muchos de ellos, pero, pese a cierta elevación de la inquietud general, el número de incidentes entre países había descendido drásticamente ante la llegada de los alemanes armados como guardias. Baum sospechaba que la presencia nórdica desviaba el odio lejos de sus compañeros de otros países hacia el "culpable" de la reciente guerra, pero no eran más que teorías suyas. También, al saberse cuál era su origen, no hubo ninguna complicación en que los germanos volvieran a usar sus uniformes gris verduzco, uniéndose otro color a la variedad ya presente en aquella improvisada base.

Las armas que usaban dichos guardias eran también alemanas. Aprovechando el gran excedente de armamento alemán que se movía por el mercado negro y que estaba a disposición de las potencias, armar a los guardias, a la vez que conseguir armas que a nadie le importaba que les ocurriese, era una tarea sencilla. Esto permitía a los Hyoudo experimentar con ellas, a fin de conseguir una forma de aplicar el famoso hechizo anti-magia de Issei de forma masiva para la formación cuyo tamaño empezaba ya a acercarse a un batallón grande con la llegada del último grupo de soldados enviado por las Naciones Unidas.

La petición de los instructores de utilizar soldados alemanes para labores internas no fue del todo bien recibida entre las naciones que los patrocinaban, pero como predijera Baum, todos sus argumentos cayeron en falacias y saco roto al demostrarse que aquellas naciones hacían lo mismo, sin estas conseguir argumentos que no fueran también de utilidad a la fuerza multinacional. Por ende, las jefes nacionales decidieron imponer algunas restricciones ante lo que podía hacer Issei con los exsoldados alemanes: No se podía reclutar a ex miembros de la _Allgemeine-SS_ ni de las _Waffen-SS_, de enrolamiento previo a Julio de 1944, para roles de seguridad ni combativos, pero si investigativos y burocráticos, a la vez que el personal alemán que se usara fuera del campamento debía usar uniformes aliados, aunque autorizados a llevar sus propias insignias y hombreras para distinguirlos del resto. Con un acuerdo entre ambas partes, Issei y su esposa Keira visitaron campos de prisioneros alemanes en ambos lados del recientemente levantado _Telón de Acero_, dispuestos a ofrecerles una mano a los que estuvieran dispuestos a seguirlos…

…pero se vieron abrumados solo en el primer campo estadounidense.

La cantidad de voluntarios con los que se vieron bombardeados superaba todas sus expectativas. Y la experiencia se repitió varias veces más. No fue hasta el tercer campo norteamericano que Issei sospechó que algo ocurría, por lo que, dejando a su esposa con la cobertura de reclutar a los germanos, decidió investigar las condiciones de vida de los prisioneros.

Lo que vio le hizo hervir la sangre.

Alemania estaba siendo saqueada de toda forma posible. No solo la industria militar, sino también la industria civil: todo tipo de maquinaria industrial, farmacéutica, médica, eléctrica, entre otros. Incluso el equipo agrícola estaba siendo embalado y saqueado por tropas aliadas. La gente moría de hambre en las calles y en los campos de prisioneros, y, aunque rara vez ocurría, no faltaban los cadáveres encontrados por el campo con un tiro en el corazón o en la nuca.

Cuando visitó la zona francesa, la experiencia fue peor. Al revanchismo francés le fue dada rienda suelta, y se descargaban notoriamente con la población civil ante cada oportunidad que se les presentaba. Las condiciones en los campos eran más humanitarias, pero había mucha tensión entre las fuerzas de ocupación y la población civil, una tensión latente que provocaba una atmósfera represiva en toda la zona de ocupación francesa.

La zona de ocupación británica fue la más respetable. Pese a haber cierto saqueo de bienes materiales, fue quizá el lugar donde la población civil y las fuerzas de ocupación se llevaban mejor. Issei lo atribuyó a que ambas pares sufrieron penurias durante seis años y ambos eran europeos occidentales con mentalidades en algo parecidas, lo que le daba cierto sentimiento de hermandad a la comunidad formada allí. Aun así, había cosas que se podían mejorar, pero tras la casi bancarrota del Reino Unido el año anterior, la verdad era que lograban mantenerse en una forma bastante sorprendente.

Pero entonces llegó a la zona soviética.

Y la crueldad de las zonas anteriores le pareció un juego de niños.

Había escuchado las historias, como todos, y había vivido múltiples años observando guerras ir y venir. No era un extraño a la miseria que traía el conflicto armado, como tampoco lo era de que la gente desapareciera o reconstruyera su vida apenas terminara la pelea. También era consciente de que muchas veces el odio profundo hacia el enemigo generalmente no se trasladaba hasta la población civil, al menos no abiertamente, y que no tardaba en desaparecer, dejando, como mucho, un desdén desde el ocupador al ocupado y viceversa. Y fue esa comprensión la que le hizo entender, con un profundo pesar, que el odio e intensidad vividos en este conflicto alcanzaron escalas pocas veces equiparables. Pero, pese a que ese nivel de odio hubiera sido alcanzado antes, el nivel de tecnología que tenían en el presente no era más que impresionantemente superior.

Durante la guerra, centrado en su cruzada contra los Semi-Dioses y altos cargos sobrenaturales que apoyaban al Eje, apenas mantenía en su cabeza los datos generales de lo que ocurría en el frente. Su mayor contacto con las realidades humanas de la Guerra Total venía del encuentro ocasional con un pueblo o ciudad alemanas, donde podía recoger noticias que generalmente descartaba como propaganda, o de las pocas comunicaciones con el cuartel general aliado, que apenas contenían datos esenciales dada la probabilidad de interceptación o del escaso tiempo de contacto. Luego, una vez acabado el conflicto, se retiró de vuelta a su domicilio en el Dominio de Canadá, no queriendo nada más que ver con el Viejo Continente. Cuando fuera solicitado en Suiza a final de ese mismo año, su medio de movilización fue sencillamente el teletransportarse hasta allí, su mente preocupada con otras cosas.

Fue por eso por lo que no lo había notado hasta ahora, y se golpeaba a sí mismo por no darse cuenta antes.

El lugar al este del _Telón de Acero_ reflejaba las consecuencias de lo allí vivido durante el conflicto. Alemania y la Unión Soviética, cada una apoyada por sus aliados, lo dieron todo en aquel brutal combate por la supremacía sobre el otro. Era la definición de _Guerra Total _sin ninguna restricción impuesta y con un nivel tecnológico que por primera vez permitía la ejecución de todas las ideas, tácticas y estrategias contemporáneas de la guerra, logrando que la humanidad desplegara todo su potencial en su intento de destruirse mutuamente. Y los lugares que visitó reflejaban la cruda realidad de lo que había ocurrido allí, mientras él y sus hombres luchaban tras las líneas enemigas. Baum se lo había advertido antes con palabras vagas y sus conocimientos de la preguerra, pero la realización no lo había golpeado hasta ahora, por lo ocupado que había estado con otras cosas.

Lo que allí había acontecido no era una _Guerra Convencional_ cualquiera.

Lo que allí había ocurrió fue una _Guerra de Exterminación_.

Y sus secuelas aún se manifestaban en el territorio ocupado. Issei no era ignorante: sabía lo que los alemanes habían hecho en las repúblicas soviéticas, así como lo que los soviéticos hicieron en venganza contra ellos. Pero era una cosa saber de ellos, y era algo muy diferente _verlos_. Las violaciones masivas, los saqueos indiscriminados, los destrozos y la ruina en la que vivía la gente con pocos, si es que no nulos, intentos de reparar las viviendas, hacia parecer que la guerra en aquel lugar no había terminado, sino que solo hubiera entrado en un estado de pausa en lo que el frente se trasladaba a otra parte. Había escuchado de las historias del contraste entre el frente occidental y el oriental: mientras que los Aliados Occidentales recibían cientos de miles de prisioneros de guerra y civiles como refugiados, en el este cada unidad alemana que mantuviera un mínimo de cohesión y capacidad combativa se enzarzaba en una brutal y sangrienta lucha contra el imparable ejército soviético, retrasando lo más posible su avance con tal de que los civiles huyeran y proteger lo que quedaba de su patria contra el que consideraban el mayor enemigo en su existencia. Incluso, mediados por los aliados occidentales que solo deseaban evitar mayor derramamiento de sangre ante el resultado ya sabido de la contienda, se intentaron numerosos intentos de alto al fuego en aquel brutal frente, pero fueron ignorados por ambas partes mientras que los muertos se acumulaban por miles cada día. Estas historias, que de ficción solo tenían algunas cifras de muertos, no hacían más que corroborar el destrozo de la región donde se encontraba.

La zona soviética, comprobó con desmedro, fue donde más voluntarios obtuvo para la labor que buscaba. El solo números de ellos opacaba el conseguido en todas las otras zonas por un margen considerable, y eran definitivamente muchos más de lo que podría usar en todo un año. La única razón, pensó el castaño, por la cual no se le tiraron encima rogándole que los sacara de allí, era por el férreo y brutal control de los comisarios políticos y guardias de seguridad de los campos, varios de los cuales estaban adornados con el botín obtenido del saqueo a prisioneros, civiles, ciudades y pueblos.

Costó mucho seleccionar a los voluntarios que conformarían las dos compañías de prueba que pasarían a ser guardias del campamento y una primera fuerza alemana, respectivamente. Había pocos filtros que se pudieran utilizar: la mayoría era veterano de la guerra del este, varios tenían años enteros peleando y la gran mayoría también, al menos en el este, había probablemente cometido o sido cómplice de crímenes de guerra que ahora se ignoraban entre la gran masa de prisioneros. Lo más difícil fue elegir gente que no tuviera sentimientos de odio profundos contra los aliados del este, es decir, la URSS y otros estados socialistas. Varios también tenían odio a países que se hubieran cambiado de bando durante el conflicto, como Italia o Rumania. Cuando por fin tenía sus dos compañías, Issei tenía un grupo variopinto originario de multitud de unidades exterminadas durante el último año de la guerra, la mayoría proveniente del frente oriental, en el que se destacaba la procedencia de múltiples unidades especiales o de _élite_ germanas.

Issei, echado sobre su catre de campaña, se encontraba profundamente agradecido de que ninguno hubiera intentado algo contra los soldados soviéticos en la base. El odio era latente incluso entre los soldados escogidos, pero sabían mantenerlo bajo control lo suficiente como para no iniciar peleas con los que vigilaban. Se preguntaba si aquello era parte del famoso "profesionalismo alemán" que tanto admiraban los aliados durante la guerra, cuando un coro de disparos interrumpió la paz del campamento.

Se paró de inmediato, mas no tomó otra acción, agudizando el oído y a la espera. Como a los pocos segundos se repitieran los disparos, esta vez más dispersos entre sí, tomó la chaqueta de su uniforme que había dejado sobre una silla y se lanzó corriendo al exterior, camino de la dirección desde donde hubiera escuchado los estampidos, uniéndosele pronto sus tres subalternos que, si mal no recordaba, estaban en aquel momento en prácticas con los soldados. Keira y Draugh fueron los últimos en unírseles, y el sexteto, acelerado por uso de la magia y sus propias habilidades físicas, prácticamente aterrizó de improviso en un espacio a un costado del campamento.

Los ojos del grupo se entrecerraron ante la escena.

El lugar en sí era simple: un descampado con algunos muros que pertenecieron a alguna estructura en el pasado, todo cubierto por verde producto del tiempo pasado desde que los humanos habitaran la zona por última vez. Y allí, justo en ese terreno que podría haber sido otra muestra más de como la naturaleza retoma lo que fue suyo, una escuadra de soldados alemanes mantenía contra dicho muro a punta de fusil a un grupo de soldados norteamericanos, en lo que otra escuadra de los recientemente llegados al campamento "guardias" alemanes presionaba contra el suelo a un grupo de soldados soviéticos, nuevamente a base de armas de fuego pero esta vez añadiéndoles el uso de rodillas o pies para mantenerlos en su lugar. Las expresiones, aunque con cierta variación entre las personas presentes, por lo general eran una de dos: o tenían rostros inexpresivos, como eran los germanos que mantenían quietos a los americanos, o eran rostros de furia y enojo, como los que tenía presente el montón germano-soviético.

– _Bleib genau dort, du kommunistisches Stück Scheiße!_

Los oficiales también notaron la cierta brutalidad con la que eran tratados los soviéticos, cosa que, aunque les disgustaba, no podían decir que no se esperaban. Justo en aquel momento, uno de los soldados del país rojo, aprovechando que su captor alemán aflojó su atención sobre él para encargarse de otro dada la disparidad numérica entre ambos grupos, se levantó y se dio a la fuga, corriendo de vuelta al campamento. Apenas se había erguido cuando el guardia lo notó, gritándole pese a no poder perseguirle por estar aprisionando a otro de sus compañeros.

– _Halt! Hör auf, du verdammter Kommunist!_

El oficial alemán escuchó los gritos y logró ver al prisionero soviético haciendo su escape. También notó como este desoída la orden de detenerse. Sin inmutarse, el oficial desenfundó su pistola y dio dos tiros al aire. Como el soldado comunista siguiera corriendo pese a la advertencia, el oficial enfiló el arma en su dirección.

Hyoudo y de la Cruz adivinaron de inmediato lo que iba a hacer.

– ¡NO! – Gritó el español, lanzándose a cubrir al que huía. Pero no alcanzó a moverse a tiempo.

El oficial apuntó y disparó.

El soldado se detuvo como alcanzado por un rayo, quedándose unos segundos como suspenso en donde estaba, antes de colapsar en el suelo sobre sí mismo, muerto.

El oficial se encogió de hombros desatendidamente, como si lo recién ocurrido hubiera sido una ocurrencia más de la que estaba ya hartado, antes de bajar su arma y dirigirse donde sus hombres que contenían al grupo soviético, el que parecía un hervidero a punto de estallar y generar una pelea. Dado el estado armado de los alemanes, el resultado hubiera sido una masacre.

Extrañamente, aunque inconforme y de cierta forma molesto por el acto, el grupo americano no parecía alterado porque acabasen de ejecutar a un compañero de unidad frente a ellos. Los alemanes los habían tratado mejor que a los rojos y, dado que parte de los que los mantenían contra la muralla se dirigió donde el grupo soviético, daba la impresión de que los guardias que los vigilaban en aquel momento solo lo hacían como formalidad. De hecho, los fusiles de los alemanes que los retenían ni siquiera estaban apuntados hacia ellos, sino que la punta de estos enfilaba ya fuera hacia el suelo o hacia los soldados de uniforme caqui, que ya empezaban a forcejear con los guardias del campamento. Fue en aquel momento que los encargados del TDC decidieron intervenir decididamente, antes de que la situación escalara fuera de control.

Los gritos de Baum en la lengua germana, pero en voz ajena, llamaron la atención de sus compatriotas, quienes desviaron la atención de sus prisioneros lo suficiente como para que de la Cruz y Patinkin, haciendo uso de sus rangos superiores para convencer a los alemanes que siguieran atentos, movieran a los grupos soviético y norteamericano respectivamente, alejándolos tanto de los guardias como entre sí. Issei, de brazos cruzados, observó todo con una expresión ilegible, aunque su esposa podía observar cierta decepción en sus ojos mientras contemplaba la escena, su mirada ocasionalmente viajando entre el oficial alemán y el cadáver soviético a un costado, cerca del grupo gracias a la orden que le dio a un par de guardias alemanes que pasaba por ahí de traerlo de vuelta. Draugh, por su parte, gruñía amenazadoramente hacia la masa de soldados, siempre atento al lado contrario del general, pero sin moverse hasta recibir alguna instrucción para aquello.

Un sonido seco llamó la atención del único japonés presente, llevándole a observar la escena nuevamente: Baum acababa de golpear en el rostro al oficial a cargo de la patrulla alemana, tumbándolo en el suelo con su rostro hecho una furia. Los soldados alemanes alrededor, ya libres de vigilar a los detenidos, no dudaron en enfilar sus armas hacia el alemán al que ellos mismos veían como un "traidor," el que, además, acababa de agredir a su oficial al mando. Baum se encontró ante una muralla de armas de fuego entre él y sus compatriotas: no dudaba de que, dada su condición física sobrehumana y experiencia luchando y su magia, podría encargarse de todos, pero no tenía la seguridad de poder hacerlo sin matarlos. Y no tenía ganas de hacer derramar más sangre, menos la de sus conciudadanos que tenían una oportunidad de oro perfecta para redimirse. Lentamente el coronel germano levantó sus manos, siempre a la vista de los soldados, creando dos pequeños círculos mágicos en estas.

Las reacciones fueron variadas.

Sus compañeros del TDC durante la guerra estaban ya más que acostumbrados a ver sus despliegues de magia, y ciertamente en situaciones mucho más violentas que en aquella. Los americanos y soviéticos, por su parte, observaron atentos, pocas veces habiendo sido capaces de observar las habilidades sobrenaturales de sus instructores de cerca, y ciertamente aún confundidos sobre su naturaleza y como podían funcionar en una guerra. Los guardias alemanes tuvieron una mezcla: algunos abrieron los ojos, sorprendidos; otros los entrecerraron, alertas; unos pocos miraron al resto, confundidos; y los últimos no manifestaron reacción visible, aunque seguramente en su interior imitaban alguna de las acciones de sus compañeros. Algunas armas descendieron el nivel al que estaban sus cañones, pero ninguno de los germanos la bajó completamente. Baum suspiró internamente. Eran algo.

Entonces en enfoque del grupo se dirigió al oficial alemán, el cual se encontraba en proceso de levantarse del suelo tras escupir sonoramente un poco de sangre producto de un corte en su labio inferior. Limpiándose ligeramente la herida con la manga, el individuo se tambaleó un par de veces hasta lograr erguirse correctamente, observando impasiblemente a Verner pese a que en sus ojos destellaba una furia apenas contenida.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar el porqué de eso, _herr _coronel?

\- ¿Y tienes la osadía de preguntar? – La rabia era claramente notable en las palabras y tono del mago, si es que sus acciones y la expresión en su rostro no lo delataban para alguno de los presentes. - ¡Mataste a uno de tus hombres!

\- ¿Uno de los míos? – Pese al enojo en los ojos del teniente, su voz manifestó una duda notoria, una repetida por los ojos confundidos de sus subalternos. – Ese era un rojo que, además de iniciar una pelea, resistirse a la detención e intentar huir, agredió tanto a los americanos como a los nuestros. Ninguno de mis hombres haría algo como eso, y eso puedo asegurarlo. Además, era un rojo: no solo hay muchos, sino que están acostumbrados a morir unos pocos cuando cometen errores, ya sea por mano de los suyos o de otros. ¿Qué podría haber de malo en eso?

La seguridad en sus palabras, y la actitud de que lo que decía eran cosas de lo más naturales y correctas del mundo, trastocaron ligeramente a los miembros más antiguos del TDC. Verner Baum miró de reojo a sus compañeros Patinkin y de la Cruz, encontrándolos tan extrañados como él mismo lo estaba, antes de volver a enfocar su atención a su subalterno.

\- En este momento, eres un oficial de la guardia de este campamento, y los aquí presentes son tus compañeros de armas en este nuevo ambiente. Podrías perfectamente haber pensado en tu rol de guardia antes que en cualquier inclinación política que te quede en la cabeza – el ataque a lo que Verner llamada temporalmente el "lavado de cerebro," que les hacía el gobierno alemán nazi a sus ciudadanos, era más que evidente. Si el teniente se sintió identificado o si siquiera entendió lo que quizá decir, permanecería en el misterio.

\- Pero eso hice: pensar como guardia dado que tengo un rojo irrumpiendo la paz y amenazando la seguridad del campamento. Si le hubiéramos dejado huir, habría empezado rumores sobre nuestra incapacidad de mantener el orden y como las armas las tenemos solo de adorno. Pronto habrían empezado desórdenes más grandes, y puede que incluso se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para atacarme a mi y a mis hombres por ser alemanes dada nuestra inferioridad numérica y estado disperso, comenzando tácticas de ataque sorpresa durante la noche y emboscadas con armas robadas de los nuestros o de la armería.

Baum iba a rebatirle cuando el oficial con la herida en el labio habló nuevamente:

\- No se atreva a intentar negarlo, coronel. Sabe muy bien que es verdad.

Y, con aquello, Verner Baum tuvo que callarse. No le bastó más que un poco de razonamiento para saber que, si las tensiones seguían creciendo en el campamento, aquel escenario era más que probable, al igual que muchos escenarios de enfrentamientos que podían ocurrir o, pero aún, ya se habían dado de una forma u otra. Las miradas desviadas de los dos _majors_ estadounidense y español no hacían más que confirmar sus pensamientos.

Fue entonces que los ojos del coronel se detuvieron en un elemento del uniforme del oficial de patrulla. Pequeña, sin duda, pero estaba allí. Aquello era un elemento peligroso para la seguridad del campamento, pero debía jugar cuidadosamente sus cartas. Paseando su analítico par de ojos por el grupo que ya había bajado sus armas, expectantes del resultado, encontró lo que estaba buscando a los pocos segundos.

\- _Unterfeldwebel!_ – Exclamó, clavando su mirada sobre uno de los alemanes presentes. – ¡Tome el mando de la tropa, anote en el registro nocturno a los que causaron el alboroto y luego déjelos ir! ¡Prosiga con su ronda normal después de eso!

Pasaron unos segundos, en los que el sargento consultó silenciosa y cautelosamente con la mirada a su oficial superior directo, antes de que el suboficial se llevase la mano a la sien y empezara a dar órdenes a sus subalternos. De la Cruz y Patinkin, consultando también silenciosamente con Verner, dirigieron a los miembros de los grupos bajo su cuidado hacia las patrullas para cumplir la instrucción.

\- _Gut gespielt _– comentó el teniente, observando impasible, antes de que Baum lo agarrara del brazo y lo empezara a arrastrar de vuelta al campamento. A los pocos pasos, sabiendo mejor que desafiar la fuerza sobrehumana que tenía aquel coronel mago, el teniente empezó a caminar voluntariamente para que su superior le soltara sus ropas. Cuando pasaron junto al general del grupo Baum se inclinó ligeramente, susurrándole algo a la máscara indescifrable del oriental, antes de seguir con su camino. Encogiéndose de hombros, el teniente saludó al general antes de seguir a su compatriota.

Viendo la situación ya controlada, Issei relajó sus músculos pese a no poder quitarse aquel sabor agrío de su boca. ¿Esto era con lo que tendría que trabajar? ¿Qué le decía que no habría más muertes y conflictos inútiles entre los hombres bajo su mando?

\- Keira.

\- ¿Sí, querido?

\- ¿Puedes encargarte de preparar el entierro del soldado? Avisa a sus compañeros también. Diles… que murió en un accidente de campo. Pero solo si preguntan. Que Draugh te acompañe por cualquier cosa que pase. Estaré con Verner si me necesitas.

Y, con esas palabras, se retiró de la escena, camino a la tienda donde se alojaba el coronel germano.

Keira quedó confundida, observando alejarse la figura de su esposo durante la noche. Él no solía mentir sobre cosas que el consideraba importantes, como lo era para él la muerte de una persona por una causa que bien podría considerarse injusta. Seguramente tenía algo en mente, cosa que le preguntaría después. Primero se encargaría de hacer lo que le pidió. Cargando delicadamente el cadáver (y arrancando varias miradas temerosas, al ver a semejante "frágil" mujer cargar como si nada a un cuerpo de hombre adulto mientras era acompañada por un lobo de gigantescas proporciones), se alejó en otra dirección a la tomada por su esposo.

Ya hablaría con él respecto al tema que le aquejaba.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Issei entró a la tienda que compartían los tres oficiales más antiguos del TDC, sin contarlo a él o a su esposa. Dentro se encontraban, sentados frente a frente, los dos oficiales alemanes: Baum, por un lado, y el teniente de recién, por el otro. Baum se mantenía vigilante sobre el oficial subalterno, mientras este permanecía tranquilo en su puesto. Tomando asiento junto a su amigo y compañero de guerra, el general castaño inquirió el motivo por el cual estaba allí.

\- ¿Qué tenias que mostrarme, Verner? Asumo tiene relación con el teniente… - se giró hacia el oficial en cuestión, interrogándolos con la mirada.

\- _Oberleutnant_ Borch, _herr general_ – se identificó sencillamente.

\- … con el teniente Borch, ¿verdad?

\- Así es, Issei. – Verner no solía usar su nombre de pila cuando estaban frente a otras personas que no fueran del anterior TDC. Eso le daba al castaño un indició de que tan ausente se encontraba el coronel. – Quiero que observes esto.

Verner señaló un objeto pequeño en el uniforme de Borch. Issei lo analizó, no habiéndole prestado atención anteriormente, pero ahora observándolo detenidamente: un puñal rodeado de hojas de roble con la punta clavada en un monstruo mitológico, más precisamente, una hidra. En la parte inferior había una calavera con huesos cruzados detrás. Dicha calavera la reconocía claramente: era un símbolo usado durante la guerra por unidades alemanas. Aunque primariamente por las _Allgemeine-SS_ y las _Waffen-SS_, debido a distintos motivos su uso se encontró disperso por todas las fuerzas armadas, como la calavera usada por los famosos cuerpos _Panzer_.

\- Una medalla – reconoció, para sorpresa de ninguno de los presentes.

\- Sí, señor. Una medalla – confirmó Borch, sentado pacientemente. Issei se giró hacia Baum, quien esperó a que su superior le diera claridad para hablar antes de seguir con su explicación.

\- Esa medalla, Issei, es la medalla de lucha anti-partisana. Concretamente, una asignada a los miembros de las _Waffen-_SS a partir de enero de 1944.

En cuestión de una fracción de segundo, Issei había procesado la intención y el mensaje de su camarada. Volviendo su mirada lentamente hacia el teniente frente a ellos, este aguantó un suspiro ante lo que sabía sería una acusación o, al menos, un interrogatorio, respecto a porqué tenía dicho elemento.

No iba a ser agradable.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué tienes esa medalla?

Incluso el tono del general parecía tener notoriamente más peso que antes. El teniente, antes de empezar a contestar, se preguntó si así se sentirían los soldados que hablaban con miembros del alto mando en asuntos oficiales.

\- General, si me lo permite, una pequeña corrección, primero que nada. Esta medalla, la _bandenkampfabzeichen_, en una medalla que le dieron a todo el personal armado de Alemania, no solo a las _Waffen-SS_, a partir de enero del '44. Seguramente _herr oberst_ se confundió con otra cosa: los que estaban a cargo de la represión anti-partisana pertenecían a las SS, pero los combatientes en tierra pertenecían a todas las ramas de las fuerzas armadas y políticas. Con eso fuera del camino, mi defensa es que no mentí: estuve en el _Heer_ durante la mayor parte de 1943 y el inicio de 1944, para luego empezar el proceso de traspaso a las _Waffen-SS_ durante un permiso que obtuve por caer herido en combate. Por motivos de burocracia y el avance comunista en Bielorrusia, mi entrada oficial no se concretó hasta Agosto del '44, razón por la cual pude aplicar a este cuerpo. Esta medalla la gané durante mi estadía en el _Heer_ en el frente oriental, en primavera, y en la misma ocasión en la que caí herido gracias a un tirador eslavo que tuvo suerte. Luego de recuperarme volví al servicio activo, luchando en el frente occidental hasta el final de la guerra, ocasión donde me trasladaron de nuevo al este y caí prisionero luego de quedar inconsciente gracias a caer de una casa que se desmoronaba. Esa es toda mi humilde historia.

Durante todo su relato mantuvo su expresión calmada, sin amedrentarse ante las miradas dominantes de los dos humanos con poderes sobrenaturales.

\- Si les sirve de consuelo, quizá les guste saber que, para la mayor parte de los miembros de las _Waffen-SS_ a partir de 1944, había un mayor sentimiento de compañerismo y fidelidad con sus camaradas de armas del ejército que con los miembros del partido. Luego del atentado de julio, pues… bueno, ya deben saber cómo fue todo.

La tienda se mantuvo en silencio varios minutos.

\- ¿Y tú? – Preguntó finalmente Hyoudo, tras decidir que ambos alemanes tuvieron suficiente tiempo como para pensar las palabras dichas. - ¿Dónde reside tu lealtad?

\- Buena pregunta, _herr general_. Mi país está ocupado, mi partido e institución declarados organizaciones criminales, y mis compañeros de armas encarcelados. Para estas alturas, lo único que me queda es una pistola _Walther P38_ – señaló la funda que llevaba al cinto – y un puñado de soldados, soldados de procedencia distinta y cuya única oportunidad de hacer lo que han venido haciendo los últimos años de su vida es servir aquí. Ninguno los traicionará, si es lo que les preocupa, pero recuerden que no siempre les servirán de la bondad de sus corazones. Para muchos de nosotros, esto era simplemente la mejor oportunidad al alcance.

\- ¿Incluso si tienen que luchar contra seres que desafían la lógica y la razón, cuyas capacidades y poderes sobrepasan varias veces a los del ser humano? – Preguntó Verner, ligeramente preocupado. Borch se encogió de hombros, antes de pararse.

\- Sobrevivimos a una guerra de exterminación durante el conflicto más letal y violento de la historia humana – indicó, tan sencillamente como si fuera la temperatura actual. – Dudo que a alguno le quede suficiente razonamiento lógico como para que le importe meterse en algo como esto. Ahora, con su permiso…

Y, entrechocando sus talones y llevándose la mano a la sien, el teniente se retiró de la tienda. Coronel y general permanecieron en silencio un tiempo más (principalmente para dejar que Verner procesara las palabras recién dichas), antes de reanudar su conversación.

\- ¿Qué harás con él, o con… ellos? – Preguntó incómodamente el mago, mirando al suelo.

\- No detecté mentira en sus palabras. Tal vez resignación, pero ciertamente no mentiras – declaró el longevo humano, pensando. - ¿Te incomoda su presencia?

\- Puedo tolerarlo, siempre y cuando evite matar a los nuestros.

\- Puedo arreglar eso.

\- Entonces… bueno, entonces espero que esto salga bien. Después de todo… - el mago alemán se paró igualmente, encaminándose para salir de la tienda – …tenemos a los veteranos del conflicto más sangriento de la humanidad de nuestro lado. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Y luego salió de la tienda.

Issei se quedó dentro unos minutos más, pensando en todas las posibilidades que ahora aparecían y desaparecían respecto a la supervivencia y el futuro de la organización que le pidieron crear. Si debía lidiar con problemas como este rutinariamente producto del mismo mundo que le había encargado protegerlo, su mente solo se preguntaba…

_¿Cómo sobreviviría una organización que se mataba desde adentro?_

.

.

.

**Saludos y bienvenidos a la nota de autor del final del capítulo. La verdad, planeaba terminarlo habiendo pasado unos meses más en la historia, pero encontré que se alargaba bastante y ya tenía contenido suficiente. En este capítulo, y en la mayoría de los pertenecientes al primer arco, se explorarán las raíces del TDC desde antes de que fuera una organización formal (que, como mostró erendir en su cronología al final del fanfic principal, ocurrió en 1949) hasta que se estabiliza la situación tanto en Europa como en el mundo, probablemente teniendo un capítulo dedicado a la Guerra de Corea y otro final al Levantamiento de Hungría.**

**Aviso desde ya que, sí, esto tiene el permiso de erendir, y sí, no es seguro que esto sea canon. Dependerá de erendir si esto pertenece al canon de su historia. Respecto a los personajes de la historia, debido a la introducción relacionada con la organización vista de forma general, ahora solo nos centramos en los comandantes, sin embargo, a medida que avancen los capítulos habrá cada vez más terreno para personajes propios más cercanos al objetivo. El teniente Borch, que encontramos aquí, será el primero de ellos, y él junto con otros personajes tendrán un rol relevante a medida que el grupo empieza a operar en Europa y se encuentran con los restos de la guerra a una escala más personal que la que experimentó Issei.**

**Bueno, sin más que decir, nos leemos.  
RedSS.**


End file.
